Sakhaball
Sakhaball |nativename = Саха Сирэ/Саха Өрөспүүбүлүкэтэ (Yakut) Республика Саха (Якутия) |founded = 1922 |image = Facebook_Yakutiaball.png |caption = the coldest place in world! |government = Republic |personality = Cold, big and stronk. |language = Yakut %92 Russian %32 |type = Turco-Mongolic |capital = Yakutskball |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Orthodoxyball Tengriball (Aiy) |friends = Siberiaball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tuvaball Khakassiaball Altaiball Buryatiaball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Chukotkaball Krasnoyarskball Taiwanball Turkeyball Kazakhbrick Japanball South Koreaball Kyrgyzstanball Mordoviaball Mari Elball Udmurtiaball Bulgariaball Macedoniaball USAball Evenkball Uyghurball Xiongnuball Netherlandsball Nunavutball Northwest Territoriesball Okinawaball Quebecball Alaskaball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Turkmenistanball Franceball South Vietnamball Greenlandball Icelandball Denmarkball White Movementball Russian Empireball Mongol Empireball Albaniaball Polandball Germanyball Indonesiaball 3ball Finlandball Estoniaball |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) North Koreaball Chinaball UKball Spanish Empireball Brazilball Soviet Unionball Vietnamball Serbiaball Armeniaball Russian SFSRball Reichtangle Greeceball Cyprusball Islamball Saudi Arabiaball Iranball |likes = fish, cold, his Turkic relatives, white yakut horse, diamond |intospace = Yes |intoempire = Yes |intofight = Yes |bork = fish fish күн күн |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Sakha (Yakutia) Republic}}Sakhaball, also known as the Republic of Sakha or Yakutiaball, is an autonomous republic within Russiaball. Most of his population consists of ethnic Yakuts and Russians. He is extremely large in land area. He holds the record of the largest country subdivision in the world, and he is comparable to Indiaball by size. He is also known for his extreme climate. Also his laugh sounds like "bhe bhe bhe" (бхэ бхэ бхэ) or BBBBB (which is similar to Japanese laugh although with other sound). Another version of his laugh is күкүкүкү (shorted from word күлү laugh) this version resembles Korean laughing History Sakhaball was born as a 1ball (like all Turks in Siberia, he is a full pure Asian). His ancestor lived in Baikal in XIV century together with ancestors of Buryatiaball, and since they lived together Yakut language were strongly influenced by Mongolian. Then they decided to migrate north, where they met ancestors of Evenball and Evenkball, mixing together resulted in modern Yakuts (there are also some theories which state that he also could be a relative of Japanball!) Relationships Friends *any other separatist countryballs or members of UNPO are friends of mine * Xiongnuball - I am one of his direct descedants, and he is also my great-grandfather * Mongoliaball - Son of Mongol empire and my best uncle ever. We resemble each other in everything! * Okinawaball - some sort of my cousin once removed (nephew) I guess, he also looks like a Japanese version of dolgans * Uyghurball - I know that feel, my brother don't worry you will be independent soon I hope. * 3ball - he and his descendants are my relatives too! plus many Yakuts (about 25% do resembles native americanoids) the Y-haplogroup C and MTdna haplogroup D unites me with him, his traditional religion does resemble my religion too! * Mongol Empireball - great uncle, he was a brother to my ancestor Kurykans. * Tuvaball - close brother. * Turkeyball - distant brother. * South Koreaball - We strongly do resemble each other in appearance. Oh by the way thanks for k-pop, your k-pop girls visited my clay once * Japanball - he tried to invade Russia in ww2 but now he is normal he is also my cousin if you do not believe me go to this link. We also do resemble each other in flag and even in religions, so good relative and friend! I wish Russiaball would give me more autonomy to chat with you! * Buryatiaball - Mongolic bro. * Kalmykiaball - Also Mongolic bro. * Krasnoyarskball - Gigantic russian bro. * Bulgariaball - Do that cyrcllic is anyway * Macedoniaball - How something by the way happend to civil war Neutral * Taiwanball - You are better than communistic china,but don't you dare to anschlussing my Tuvan Brother! if you do then russia will definitly kill you. * Russiaball - Adoptive dad, now not so bad.I'm usually friendly with him but sometimes...(see enemies list) * Evenkball - BBBBB!GET LOST! I'M STRONKER THAN YUO! Brother that is jealous because I'm bigger than him, but we talk sometimes. *Dolgans - they think that they separate from me but no YOU ARE THE SAME AS US! JUST WITH TUNGUSTIC INFLUENCE! * Serbiaball and Greeceball, Armeniaball, Cyprusball - No removing turks! infinite seconds! detention for you,when will you learn? Enemies * Russiaball - I STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME WHILE COLONISING SIBERIA! *' Islamball - YOU KILLED MOST OF TENGRISM THANK GOD I ESCAPED FROM YOU TO NORTH!'< * Chinaball - I am of suspicious that he wants my clay... * North Koreaball - What do is fake us best so much... is capitalist pigdog! how did refrined the fake korea? * UKball And Spanish Empireball - You freaking idiots did something that pissed me off. They are good, but never forget when you did that thing! * Serbiaball and Greeceball, Armeniaball, Cyprusball - REMOVE KEBAB! Gallery YakutianWeather.png Yakutsk.png Serbia_and_Yakutia.png Sakha12.png Links *Facebook page Yakutskball Yakutskball Yakutskball Category:Mongoloid Category:Arctic Category:Asia Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Russiaball Category:Turkic Category:Cold Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Pagan Category:Yakut Speaking Countryball Category:Tengriist Category:Vodka